


Mi camino entre las llamas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Introspection, POV First Person, Regret, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Los Black queman, Bellatrix. Algunos de nosotros queman de vida, algunos de esperanzas desilusionadas y algunos más de una muerte que los está consumando sin que se den cuenta.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks





	Mi camino entre las llamas

**Mi camino entre las llamas**

Siempre había pensado de ser mejor que los otros.

Quizás no había sido alcanzada por el odio por los muggles, por el rencor en cada uno de mis pensamientos, pero la presunción de los Black me había inexorablemente manchada.

Pensaba que ser diferente de todo lo que detestaba pusiera ser algo bueno, al final.

Estaba equivocada. He seguido un camino que yo misma he empedrado, pero ahora me encuentro con un sabor amargo, con el sabor de una vida gastada bueno y consumada demasiado de prisa.

_“Te han visto, ¿sabes?” _

_El tono de su hermana estaba afilado, como siempre, pero estaba hecho aún más cortante por notas de puro rencor, que Andromeda raramente había oído en su voz. _

_“¿Me han vista adonde?” preguntó, con aire fingidamente inocente. Temía ya he haber entendido lo que Bellatrix se refería, y quería tomarse un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que hacer. _

_“No preguntar ‘adonde’. Pregunta, en cambio, ‘con quien’.” contestó, siseando. Rechinó los dientes, y su respiración aceleró. “Estaba con ese asqueroso sangre sucia de Tonks.” la acusó, como si por ella esa idea fue lo más disgustoso que pusiera pensar. _

_Andromeda suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. No iba a ganar, lo sabía. _

_“Y ruego, ¿Quién me ha visto?” rechazaba de responder directamente a las palabras de su hermana que, lo sabía bien, no iba a aceptar justificaciones para algo que reputaba tan degradante por el buen nombre de la familia y por la dignidad personal de Andromeda. _

_“Rodolphus.” escupió el nombre del prometido con odio, como si fuera sorprendida por el hecho que pusiera haber resultado útil, al menos por una vez._

_Andromeda se mordió un labio. No iba a escapar de las acusaciones. _

_Que las reputara superfluas, no importaba para su hermana mayor, crecida con pan y odio por todo lo que no reflejara sus sórdidos ideales. _

_“¿Pues?” su tono de desafío no podía esconder enteramente una especie de ansiedad, como si ese fuera su personal día del Juicio Final. _

_“¿Pues?” la voz de Bella estaba solo un murmurio ahora, y sus ojos parecían incendiarse. _

_Ese fuego con que cada Black tarde o temprano se había divertido jugando. _

_Ese fuego cuyo soplo había impulsado a Sirius hacia un destino mejor de lo que le esperaba de nacimiento, ese fuego que estaba consumando a Regulus, ese juego que se estaba extinguiendo rápido en Cissy._

_Ese fuego que rellenaba la existencia de Bella, ese fuego con que Andromeda arriesgaba de quemarse, antes de poder tener éxito de tomar sus facetas. _

_“Eres la vergüenza de esta familia, Andromeda.” decretó su hermana con una sonrisa diabólica, como si el hecho la agradeciera. El sentido de desafío que siempre había existido entre de ellas había llegado a un punto clave: tan símiles en el aspecto y el carácter, con las mismas habilidades y los mismos defectos, sin embargo apuntados a acciones y pensamientos enteramente diferentes. _

_Andromeda se mordió la lengua, resistiendo apenas a la tentación de herirla. _

_No iba a permitir a nadie de prohibirle de sentir una felicidad que le había sido desconocida hasta ahora, una felicidad que sabía gastar muchísimos sacrificios. _

_“Lo amo, Bella.” pronunció las palabras enunciando, como la sentencia que iba a firmar su pena de muerte. _

A veces, cuando pensaba en esos momentos, casi me parecía de sentir mi mejilla aún quemar, marcada por sus dedos.

Esa bofetada por ella significaba marcar el territorio, como si Cissy y yo fuéramos suyas, y tuviéramos el deber de ser como ella, nunca alcanzando a su nivel.

Por mí, al contrario, esa mano que golpeó tan fuerte mi cara había sacado mi apellido.

Ese gesto me había convencida que no podía ser como ellos, que mi alma no iba a soportar el peso de una familia cuyas ideas y tradiciones chocaban violentamente con lo que más deseaba.

Mi matrimonio callado, el nacimiento de mi hija y todo lo que ha pasado, han sido indirectamente mérito de Bella, aun ella nunca va a saberlo.

Si no hubiera sido tan buena concediendo odio, probablemente hoy yo habría sido la mujer infeliz e insatisfecha de un cualquier sangrepura, con la misma utilidad de un adorno de valor.

~

Yo he arriesgado, Bella, he saltado en el fuego como has hecho tú.

Y he descubierto que la grande ventaja de jugar con el fuego es que nunca vas a quemarte.

Solo los que no saben cómo jugar se queman. No sé si he jugado según las reglas, solo sé que no hay nada más en mí que queme, solo la marca de tu mano en mi cara. Pero ese fuego no pertenece a mí, y tú eso lo sabías.

Tu presunción ya está brillando en ti, hasta hacer de tu misma existencia la hoguera de tu carne, de tus deseos, de tus fatuas esperas.

Los Black queman, Bellatrix. Algunos de nosotros queman de vida, algunos de esperanzas desilusionadas y algunos más de una muerte que los está consumando sin que se den cuenta.

Y tú, única y sola en tu especie, como siempre te has gustado ser, solo quemas todo lo que ose acercarse, como una maquina destinada a la aniquilación.

Hasta que no encontrarás un espejo, hermana mía, y te darás cuenta que el fuego no puede derrotar todo.

Hasta que en ese espejo no se reflejarán tus llamas, que van a envolverte en un último abrazo de muerte.

Y yo no voy a llorar este deceso, lo sé ya. Solo, me entristecerá pensar que nunca hagas visto que mi fuego emitía calor, al contrario del tuyo, un calor que nunca has querido sentir.

Tus llamas van a extinguirse demasiado rápidas, dejando espacio para todo el hielo que, al final, mereces.

Tú, que nunca has sabido jugar con el fuego.


End file.
